Mashiro Shiina
is the main female protagonist of the story and resides in Room 202 of the Sakura Dormitory. She is the most quiet person. Mashiro is a world famous artist who transferred into Suiko as a second-year to learn how to draw manga. Although her artworks are widely admired by the world in spite of her young age, she knows little to nothing other than drawing and is extremely reliant on others just to get by, lacking even the most basic common sense. As a result, Sorata is forced to constantly take care of Mashiro, to the point that he even has to pick out underwear for her, or she will go out without them. In the third novel, Mashiro starts to develop feelings for Sorata, even claiming that she cannot live without him, but has a difficult expressing her feelings because she doesn't know how to. In the eighth novel, Sorata confesses his own feelings for her and in the next novel they officially became a couple. Unable to pay attention in class, Mashiro has very poor grades. However, she has a fantastic memory and can easily pass the make-up exams by remembering all of the answers. She memorized all the answers by just looking once. Appearance Mashiro has white skin, long blonde hair, and orange colour eyes Personality Mashiro is an excellent painter and draws, but extremely terrible in everything else due to lacking any common sense. She is almost completely devoid of emotion, typically wearing a blank expression and speaking in a dreary manner. Having a soft voice, Mashiro is a girl of few words, since at times, she herself is unsure of what to say, let alone think. These traits may suggest that she suffers Savant's syndrome. She is eccentric, as if living in her own world. As a result, she typically reacts to situations in an unconventional manner and operates on very different morals from others. For example, at times, Mashiro gives Sorata encouraging words that leave him confused instead of motivated. Mashiro can be considered an idealistic person, able to have faith in others quite easily and is quickly convinced of another's potential based on how hard that person is trying to achieve their goal. Despite being successful at her practices, Mashiro cares little for fame or esteem. This trait allowed her to go to Japan and become a mangaka, abandoning her painting career without regret. Mashiro can become obsessive with her work, going nights without sleep and neglecting to eat in order to complete a project. That said, Mashiro is easily motivated by food and in particular seems to be fond of baumkuchen cakes. At times, Mashiro allows her emotions to control her actions. This tends to be the case due to lacking any otherwise logical thinking. Relationships Kanda Sorata Mashiro forges a close bond with Sorata, whom was her first male friend as every other friend of her's in England were girls. Sorata is one of the few who are capable of making Mashiro smile. Despite their bond, Sorata is frequently frustrated by Mashiro's incompetency with basic living but continues to look after her regardless. Eventually, Mashiro develops feelings for Sorata, but not knowing how to express them, has a difficult time conveying her affections. Rita Ainsworth Rita and Mashiro met when Mashiro came to Rita's grandfather's atelier when she was 6 years old. Rita eventually become jealous of Mashiro's talent and taught her how to use a computer to make manga. Rita let Mashiro move to Japan to become a mangaka, hoping that Mashiro would fail and understand how she and other painters who used to study at the atelier felt. They eventually reconciled when Rita came to Japan. Aoyama Nanami Mashiro considers Nanami a friend and Nanami also helps take care of her, especially with issues that may be construed as gender-sensitive. However, Mashiro occasionally becomes jealous of Sorata's close friendship with Nanami. Kamiigusa Misaki Misaki nicknamed Mashiro 'Mashiron', being fond of putting 'n' at the end of names. Mashiro is Misaki's equal in terms of drawing, with the only difference that Misaki draws anime frames, while Mashiro deals with manga. The two work together, and seem to get along well. In episode 23, Misaki says that she fell in love with Mashiro's eyes at first sight because Mashiro saw her the same way she (Mashiro) saw everyone else. Misaki said that she wants Mashiro to be proud of her and that she looked up to her/adored her. This moves Mashiro to tears. Kanda Yuuko Mashiro and Yuuko are competitive about who gets to be near Sorata. In fact, Mashiro devised plans on how to deal with Yuuko should times arise, with the most gruesome being Plan C, cutting her apart. Sengoku Chihiro Not much can be construed from their relationship as cousins, since they rarely talk, and the age gap as well. Also, since Chihiro practically gave the caregiving jobs to Sorata, Mashiro's cousin hasn't really had the chance to bond with her. Iida Ayano Mashiro obeys her editor, Ayano with whatever the latter tells her to do. Mashiro often goes to her to ask for help, be it with her manga or even her life, as evidenced when Mashiro went to her to ask for advice on why she seems to be jealous of Nanami. Quotes *" This area feels weird, it's been throbbing hard since that time. When you told me not to go. When you held me so tight. It won't go away. Your voice is still in my ear. What happened to me? Is this...love? " Mashiro to Sorata in Episode 12 *''"Sorata no baka"'' means "Stupid Sorata." Frequently said by Mashiro when she is upset with Sorata. *"Iro iro ippai arigatou" means "Thank you very much for everything". She shouted this during the Nyaboron presentation. *"Sorata likes the part of me that loves to draw manga. Which part of you does Jin like?" to Misaki in episode 16 *"Sorata ni kirawarete made Sakurasou ni itakunai! " in episode 22 *"Hey, what color do you want to be?" in episode 1 and episode 24 *"Plan C", which is a reference to cutting someone. *"Asa wa mou konai wa." translated means, "The morning no longer comes." from episode 1. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Sakurasou Resident